


Sinners

by KaytiKitty



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: By Lauren Aquilina, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Song fic, Song: Sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: A songfic for Minicat based on Sinners by Lauren Aquilina





	Sinners

_Our_ _lives are stories waiting to be told._  
_In search of silver linings we discovered gold. And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong. But they're the ones we'll look down upon._

       Tyler was my best friend. Nothing more. He couldn't be any more no matter how much we both wanted to be. Being gay wasn't acceptable. Not in this society, not by our families, not by our friends.

     _The rules say our emotions don't comply. But we'll defy the rules until we die._  
    
     The last person that was gay in my neighborhood was sent to some church camp to be 'fixed'. But I didn't feel broken.

   _You showed me feelings I've never felt before._

    Tyler and I kissed only once but it was more beautiful than any feeling I've ever experienced before.

_We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door._

    People are starting to question us. Why we're always together, why we disappear together, why we act so much closer than our other friends. Tyler wants us to stay low now, spend more time apart.

_But how can you expect me not to eat, when the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?_  
    
      I knew we wouldn't be able to stay apart. We were soon kissing openly. People stared and some even recorded us. We were done for.

   _Our hearts are too ruthless to break_  
_Let's start fires for heavens sake._

     I couldn't care at all. Here in Tyler's arms nothing could reach me. Realistically I knew that this couldn't end well. But if it ended with me in Tyler's arms then it didn't matter.

    _So let's be sinners to be saints._

        This felt so right. How could this be so wrong when all I could feel was love.

_And let's be winners by mistake._

   No matter what happens this is everything I've ever wanted. Even if I died right now I would die happy.

_The world may disapprove_  
_But my world is only you._

  It didn't matter what anyone else thought of us. No one else matters, just Tyler and I.

_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me._

And if we're going to hell for loving each other then this is the only heaven I ever want to experience.

_And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me._


End file.
